New Game! Episode 12
is the twelfth and final episode of the first season of New Game! anime. Synopsis The girls get together to buy their own special edition copies of Fairies Story 3 as it goes on sale. They soon panic when word of the plot spreads on the internet after Hajime and Nene inadvertently discuss some spoilers out loud, though they soon discover it had actually come from players who had gotten advance copies. Later, at a wrap party held for everyone who worked on the game, Ko becomes anxious when Hazuki approaches her about being the art director for the next project. Hazuki explains to Aoba that when Ko was the art director for Fairies Story 2, her strict demeanor led to a new hire quitting, which hit her pretty hard. Aoba then asks Ko to sign her game, expressing her gratitude for everything she's done for her and assuring her that she'll make a great art director. Plot The graphic team meet up outside a game store, where they find Hajime and Hifumi already in a line to buy Fairies Story 3. Aoba questions why they are lining up to buy the game, since the have been given a copy by their company. Ko assumes that they want the bonus goods included by the store, and adds that she and Rin get the bonuses since they are leaders, while the rest of the team only receive the game. However, Rin states that leaders no longer receive such bonuses to reduce costs. Startled by this info, Ko immediately joins the line, and the rest follow suit. As the team waits in line, Yun debates what to do with her extra copy of the game; Aoba suggests she sells it. Rin reminisces how she and Ko lined up for the first Fairies Story release. They note that it used to be just the two of them, and are happy that it has gotten lively. A cosplayer dressed as a Fairies Story 3 character soon exits the store and promotes the sale of the game. This amassed attention from the crowds lined up, though Yun criticizes some design flaws. Hajime soon asks the cosplayer to do a pose, and reveals that she was involved with the game development. As the line shortens, the team sees more excited customers, making the team nervous about their work. After buying their copies, they meet up with Hajime and Hifumi. Hajime states that they could have got in line with her; Yun was glad they were separated, since Hajime revealed she was involved with the game. She adds that people are taking notice of her, making Hajime flustered. Aoba notices that Hajime bought two copies. Hajime states that the extra copy is for Nene, who arrives shortly after. Hajime and Nene proceed to exchange their extra copies along with the bonuses. They explain that the bonus goods differ from each store. In their case, the stores provided drama CDs with unique stories for FS3's main characters. Ko mentions that the recordings are available at the office, but the otaku duo claims that they have value because they are limited edition. Hajime proceeds to ask why the team bought their copies as well. While they defend their decisions, Aoba asks Nene which character is in the store's drama CD. Nene replies it was Karen (the heroine), hence the Karen cosplayer outside the store; the store Nene was at had the Knight. Aoba becomes conflicted as she wanted the Knight too. Ko comments on the scariness of marketing. Nene states that her favorite character is the Knight's best friend, Conner. She and Hajime proceeds to spoil the final boss of the game, garnering attention from the crowd. Sensing trouble, the leaders escort their team away from the scene. While Rin worries about the consequences, Hifumi browses online and discovers that news of Connor being the final boss of FS3 is spreading quickly. Yun suggests that the news probably came from people who got early copies of the game. At a restaurant, Rin confirms that the news came from people who stayed up all night completing the game early. Adaptation Notes * This volume adapted chapters 24 and 25 of Volume 2. * An original scene where Aoba meets Kou early and greets her is added. * A flashback of Kou and Rin waiting outside in the cold for Fairies' Story was added. ** As Kou reminisces, she girls are shown talking and enjoying themselves. * Hifumi is not wearing a hat. * After their debacle, they go to a store, where Kou tells off Nene and Hajime for spoiling the game. After Umiko joins them, interrogating Nene as she looks nervous. ** She also tells them about the extras she bought. She then leaves later, then she shows the picture of Kou's picture in her interview, they call her cute as Kou freaks out as Umiko smugly listens to her reactions. * Mozuku gets petted by Karen's voice actress. * To introduce her talking to Kou and Aoba, due to this not being her introduction like in the manga, she takes a picture of the two of them while they are casually talking * When Aoba goes to look for Kou, she giggles. In the manga, she comments that she has some good subordinates. Gallery NewGame!Episode12Promo.jpg|Artwork by Shotaro Tokuno. S1E12 eyecatch.png|Eyecatch Hifumi asks for autograph.png|Hifumi anxiously asks for an autograph Listening to a speech.png|The girls listen to the speech Ko learns Rin's plan.png|Kou receives the news of the position change Ko and Aoba.png|Aoba talks to Kou Aoba and Ko.png|Aoba promises to support Kou Navigation Category:Anime